tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brood
The Brood is the collective name given to the offspring of the Midnight Mother, one of the lieutenants of Rha'atar. Gifted with terrible abilities, they are considered the anti-Augments, due to how useful they are in battle against them. The Brood is divided into various subraces, based on what race Sha'adatha bred with to give birth to them. The Brood The Brood are the offspring between Sha'adatha and a member of a mortal race. Unfortunately, save for the Enhanced and the Grims, they are all sterile, and thus the only way for them to repopulate is for Sha'adatha to continue to bear offspring. Wraith The Wraiths are the offspring between the Midnight Mother and a member of the Underelf Race, and thus they were used to great effect during the first war between Rha'atar and the Everking. However, Underelves have an instinctual fear of Sha'adatha and perceive her abilities better than the other races, and thus Wraiths are rare. Wraiths are more powerful than any of the other Broodlings. They are the closest living creatures in terms of raw power to the Children, and thus they are devastating on the battlefield. They appear as great hooded figures, with features made of shadow. Their very presence is enough to instill fear in the hearts of any man. They are sometimes used as messengers by Rha'atar, as they are the most closely controlled by Sha'adatha and are as intelligent, if not moreso, than ordinary men. Wraiths are vulnerable to Hyacinthos, a metal that was extremely common in the Underland but is extremely rare in the Overland. When they are killed, their souls return to the Underland and their bodies slowly reform, making them essentially immortal. Tuath The Tuath'a are the beings that result from the union between the Midnight Mother and an Altmer. They are nearly as powerful as their brothers, the Wraiths, although they are far less controlled by Sha'adatha and Rha'atar. Tuatha rarely participate in open battle, as they are skilled in deception. This is interesting, as they are cursed to never be able to tell a lie, but they are extremely talented in giving half-truths and misleading truths. They are tall and fair, with wings of light extending from their backs. They are known to form communities deep within wooded vales and hills, and are especially talented at magic that involves the natural world. However, they are loath to give their assistance freely. The Tuath'a are truly neutral in terms of alignment between the Everking and Rha'atar, as they are immortal unless killed and play the long game extremely well. The Tuath'a are vulnerable to common iron, as its touch burns them. Venga The Venga are creatures of vengeance, born from the Midnight Mother and a Dunmeri consort. They are among the least powerful of the Brood. They are attracted to blood and gore, and have little higher level brain functions. The Venga appear as small beasts, almost like demented lizard-monkeys, with black scaly skin and four arms. They are about 1/4th the size of a man or elf, and are known to be treated by the Tuath'a as pets. They are born in packs of eight or nine Venga, and they live in those packs for the rest of their short lives. A swarm of them is enough to bring down a man, and the largest swarm every recorded consisted of hundreds of them, which plagued Deornum for three bloody nights. The Venga are hurt by Dwemer metals. Hordeling The Hordelings are born from the union between Sha'adatha and an Orsimer, and they are brainless beasts that are completely under the sway of whoever holds their 'chain,' which is a gem forged by the Mother at their birth that is used to control them. They appear similar to Ogres, although they have four arms like the Venga and have fangs as long as a man's arm. They have powerful legs that enable them to leap great distances in a single bound. They are used to deadly effect as shock troops by those who can control them. A Hordeling was even captured and used in the Blackfyre Wars by the Darksteel Company. Shade Shades are the rarest of the Brood, born when Sha'adatha mates with a Redguard. They are relatively intelligent, compared to some of the other Broodlings, and are similar in power level to a Tuath or Wraith. Shades appear as twisted, dark figures with mist for legs, and a gaping black mouth that is far too large for their heads. Unlike the other Broodlings, Shades are essentially not corporeal, as they haunt the realm of dreams. They are known to be drawn to and attack Dreamwalkers as they wander the dream realm, and since their birth they have made it a relatively unsafe place to be. They are vulnerable to restoration magic. Arkling Arklings are born due to the coupling of the Midnight Mother and a Khajiit, and they are a hive mind. The Midnight Mother controls them and can see through their eyes when she wants, and thus they are her most loyal offspring. They appear as beasts that are half-dragon, half-eagle, with the backlegs and tail of a dragon and the forelegs and wings and head of an eagle. Their screech is terrifying, and they are about the size of a horse when full grown. They are often mistaken for Griffins, and are vulnerable to ebony metal. Hound Hounds are born from the union of the Midnight Mother and a Bosmer, and they are called Hounds due to their unique ability to track anything anywhere in the world. Once they have the scent, they will never stop hunting until they are killed. They appear as four-legged spider-like beasts, low to the ground, with no eyes. Their venom is extremely deadly, however, and can stop a man's heart within hours. Drake Drakes are born due to the mating of the Midnight Mother and an Argonian, although there has only been one recorded instance of a Drake existing, in 5E 68 when the Morgans attempted to reconquer Argonia. They appear as massive alligator-like beasts, standing nine feet tall at the shoulder, with eyes that, when looked into, freeze a man in his tracks. Their scales are extremely thick, and can only be pierced by Hyacinthos. Grim Grims are born from the coupling of the Midnight Mother and a Breton, and are among the most sentient of the Brood, along with the Wraiths, Tuath'a, and the Enhanced. They are extremely loyal to Rha'atar, like the Wraiths. They look like men, although their skin is pitch black and they have dark horns growing in various shapes from the tops of their heads. They serve as the main body of Rha'atar's troops, as they are extremely common due to the Reachmen's worship of the Midnight Mother in various capacities. They can be summoned by mages from the Underland to serve as servants or guards or messengers, although this is ill-advised. The Grims have powerful magic, and a deal made with one is binding. They are vulnerable to magic, and are bound to serve whoever brings them out of the Underland, although many know ways to subvert this bond. Grims are unable to breed with each other, but are able to breed with the human races. These half-Grim children are called "the Midnight Children," and are less-powerful versions of the Enhanced, including possessing a Mark. They play an important role in Underelf magic, at least the more sinister kind. Enhanced The Enhanced are born from the union between Sha'adatha and an Imperial, and they are one of the only race of the Brood not to be born sterile. They are the only members of the Brood to be able to breed with each other. The Enhanced are the most human-like of the entire Brood, and are subject to the same emotions as humans. They grow extremely fast, however, and are known to reach adulthood within the first few years of their life. Like humans, they have different alignments. They appear as inhumanly beautiful Imperials, and they each possess a mark that distinguishes them from normal humans. For some, this could be horns, or cat eyes, or a tail, or any number of distinctions. They are extremely powerful and each possesses a distinct power, similar to augments. They are truly the anti-Augments, as they come from Rha'atar instead of the Everking. Unlike Augments, however, they are born with these abilities, so they do not have to be triggered in them after adolescence. The Enhanced are able to breed with normal humans, and these unions usually result in a normal human child, although rare occasions lead to them producing another Enhanced. Trivia *Due to her ability to transform, the Midnight Mother is capable of interbreeding with any race; however, thus far, there is no known offspring between her and a Maormer or Laumer Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Creatures Category:Races Category:The Legend of Nirn